We Set The World On Fire While The Zombies Dance
by LoneWolfBri
Summary: A zombie apocalypse breaks loose, few survive. This is their story. A BVB and ETF fanfic. Title inspired by "Set The World On Fire" by BVB and "Zombie Dance" by ETF. Title may change
1. Chapter 1

A new story based around the situation of if there ever was a zombie apocalypse, what would happen? Well, here's my slight take on it. This will eventually lead to just a fanfic including Black Veil Brides and Escape The Fate. (What's new?) If you want more info on Holly, look in my profile description towards the bottom. Hope you like it! - Bri

My buddies and I were sitting around at my house, watching some tv. There was Andy, Juliet, Jake, CC, Jinxx, Sammi and then there was me, Ashley. Today was like any other, writing a little, some drinks passed around, cracking up at jokes in between. The news came blasting out of the tv. "Breaking news of reported "zombies" attacking people in southern Massachusetts today. The "zombies" are supposedly human beings that are half-dead. They walk around in an awkward manor, limping and moaning as they go. They have a desire for human organs and have only been spotted in the night. There are ways to protect yourself, have weapons ready in case of an attack. The best wishes go out to you all, goodnight." We all looked around at each other oddly. "Do you think he's just kidding?" Jake asked. "I'm not sure, he was talking pretty seriously," Andy replied. I think we were all a little frightened by that. I guess if anything like that did happen, there would be something around here to use. Then again, we're all the way in California, the reports were coming from Massachusetts. "We have a few days if something does happen," I said. "He's got a point...ahhh fuck!" CC screamed. The window was broken. Someone was climbing inside. The couch CC and Jake were sitting on was closest to the window. They jumped up and ran over closer to where I was. "Ash, do something!" Jake screamed. I nodded and ran into my room. I looked around frantically, trying to find something to use. All there was was a straightner, a laptop, and a lamp. The only things I could use, unless I could take my bed apart or used one of my basses, which was last resort. I took the lamp and ran out and smashed it against the zombie's head. The zombie was half decapitated. My dogs, Tokyo and Killer, came and took care of the rest, tearing its head off. I threw the body back out and the head with it. Tokyo and Killer were pawing at my legs, wanting attention. I got away from the window as they followed behind me. It was only when I was away from the window, I felt comfortible sitting down. They started to lick my face as I pet them, "Yes, we're all fine, right?" "I think so. We need to stay up all night, in case that happens again," Jinxx said. "And be armed with something, anything," I added. "I'm going to see if Holly's alright. She needs to know." I nodded. Holly was a good friend of Jinxx's. From what I knew, they even grew up together. I've never seen her or knew her, but she sounded cool. "She's probably fine," Sammi said. "Yeah, but I want to know she's fine. She's like my sister," Jinxx said. I saw Sammi nod and Jinxx open his phone again. "Okay, she's fine and she's armed," he said with a sigh of relief. "That's good. We need to look for something to keep us protected, mind if we search around?" Andy asked. "Sure, I just ask don't touch the basses. Those are for last resort," I said. We scattered around the house, looking for objects.

It was only a matter of time before my house would be under attack. Oh well, I had a good group that would be with me. I had Craig Mabbitt, Max Green, Monte Money, Robert Ortiz, and my friend Kiearra by my side. I was sitting on the floor, softball bat in hand. We all just got some random objects from my garage. Craig had a chainsaw, Max was holding onto a weed wacker, Monte had a rake, Robert had a lawn mower, Kiearra had a sledgehammer, and on the side there was some fireworks I had from the Forth of July a few months before. "Jinxx is having the same problem, and one just jumped in Ash's window," I informed. "Wow, this is getting way out of hand," Craig said. "I know, Tokyo and Killer ripped its head off." "Is this the wrong time to say that's kinda cool?" Max asked. "No, because it is," I said half smiling. "Where is that dog of yours anyway?" Kiearra asked. "Somewhere, here Lilly," I called whistling. The black and white huskie came rushing downstairs, sniffing everything. She eventually sat by me, and I gave her a few pets. There was a knock on the door, Lilly growled. "Who is it?" I asked loudly. "It's me, Ronnie, let me in!" he screamed. I let out a sigh and went to the door, only opening it so I could see out. Sure it was him, scratches galore. I let him in and closed the door quickly behind him, locking it tight. "What are you doing out there, dude?" Max asked. "They've taken my house, I didn't know where else to go but here," Ronnie replied. "Sorry to hear that," I said hugging him. "They haven't even touched this place, have they?" Ronnie asked. "Not yet, and hopefully never," I replied sitting back on the floor. He sat on the other side of Lilly, petting her. I heard one of the windows start to crack, "Get ready everyone." We jumped to our feet and waited. The window shattered and a limp body fell inside. Craig started up his chainsaw and cut the head off. A whole herd of them started to climb through. "Light some up!" I yelled. Max and Monte got the fireworks and lit some up to aim them at the invading zombies. I went around, hitting some on the head, and Kiearra went behind me. After about 30 or so, they started to dim down. There were about 30 more came till it was dawn, once again. "Well done, everyone," I complimented smiling. Everyone agreed this was probably the most interesting night they would ever have. We all crashed in random places around the house. I slept in my bed, softball bat by my side.

Hope you guys liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

The constant night battles lasted for months on end. We checked in on Holly and her group every night. It was rare for anyone to leave the house, unless it was necessary. "Guys, I think we're screwed," I said. "Why do you say that?" Juliet asked. "We can hardly leave, winter's starting, how are we going to live like this?" I sat against the wall. My house was a total disaster, windows broken left and right, walls almost falling down, there was snow inside. "I think the worst has passed, maybe we can live with Holly," Jake suggested. "Maybe, I'll ask her," Jinxx said getting his phone out. I was amazed we even had power around here. "Hey, Jinxx, what's up?" Holly asked. He had the phone on speaker so we all heard. "Not much, do you think there's any way we could stay with you guys?" Jinxx asked. "Yeah, just be extremely careful. Have your weapons on you at all times, no matter what." "Okay, we'll be coming soon then." "Okay, see you soon." "Yep, bye." "Bye." He hung up. "Well, get your stuff, we're heading out," Jinxx said. I nodded and went to my room. I got my bass and another jacket. We went outside with great caution, and got in the four cars. Tokyo and Killer kept watch and guarded well. They got in the passenger seat, and Jake rode with me. CC rode with Jinxx and Sammi. Then, Andy and Juliet had their own. I was guessing we were letting Jinxx lead, since he knew the way best. This was going to be a long drive, since we had to drive all the way to Washington. Jake and I took turns driving and sleeping. When we got some gas at an abandoned gas station, there were zombies everywhere. It took three of us just to get one car full. We finally got to their house about 7 that night. Jinxx was the one who knocked on the door, which there wasn't much of one. It was pretty much just boards of wood on hindges. "Who is it?" I heard Holly ask through the door. "It's Jinxx and company," he said. The door pulled open to reaveal a girl, 5 feet 4 inches was my guess, black hair and blonde streaks, blue eyes, skinny jeans and a BVB shirt. "Jinxx!" she yelled happily, hugging him. "Hey, Holls," he said, smiling and letting go. "I see you did bring company," she said looking out the door. "Yeah, I told you about them." "Yeah, c'mon in. It's way too cold out right now." We walked inside, taking off our shoes. I put Tokyo and Killer down on the floor. "I hope you don't mind I brought my dogs," I said. "Not at all, I've got one myself," Holly said. "Cool." She nodded. I noticed that Escape The Fate was there as well. "Hi, Craig," I said, sitting by him on the floor. "Hey, Ash," he said. I looked around a little. This place was almost as bad as mine, windows boarded up, small cracks in the walls, and that was pretty much it. Then again, I haven't gone upstairs yet. It was probably a little better up there. I decided to wonder my way up the stairs. There were three doors, all closed. It looked like the upstairs was untouched by invading zombies. I didn't know what the rooms looked like, though. "Curious?" I heard a voice ask. It startled me a little. I turned around to find Holly behind me. "Sorry if I scared you," she said. "Scared? Pfft, I wasn't scared," I lied. "Sure you weren't. So, you want a tour or what?" "Why not," I replied. She nodded and lead me to one of the three doors. "This is just a guest room," she said, opening the door. I took a step inside. The bed looked like it's been slept in, probably the night before. The windows were sealed with boards. "Did you cover all the windows with wood?" I asked. "Yeah, the ones downstairs have been broken into at least once. Just thought it would be best to board these, too," she replied. I nodded in understandment and stepped out of the room. She closed the door behind me and opened another. "This is my room," she said. Her room was painted a lilac/lavender color with sliver base lines. We both walked inside and sat on her bed, which was purple and black. A black and white huskie came in the room and jumped on the bed. Holly closed the door and moved so she was completely on the bed and started to pet the dog. "Taking a guess this is your dog?" I asked. "Yep, this is Lily." I let Lily sniff my hand and started to pet her. There was scratching at the door. I got up and opened it as Tokyo and Killer ran in. They were picked up and placed on the bed. I followed and sat down with them. "They can get so attatched, can't they?" Holly asked. "Yeah, very loyal," I replied. She nodded. "So, what's it like on tour?" she asked. "Oh, you know, the usual. Traveling by day, playing at night. Some days off here and there," I replied. "Sounds like fun, with the travel and such." "It is, the shows are what make it worth while. Have you ever been to one?" "I've been to only one." "Oh okay." "Yeah." Holly seemed to be one of quiet girls. She opened up a little to me, which I wasn't sure if that would be amazing or not. "If you two are making out in there, the fun ends now. I wanna come in," Jinxx said from behind the door. "Aww, but it was just getting real fun," I said winking at Holly. She got the hint and followed along with it. "Yeah, now I have to get dressed again," she said, trying not to laugh. "There's no way," Jinxx walked in as we started laughing. "I'm sorry, but your face is priceless!" Holly exclaimed, laughing really hard. "For a second there, I thought you were being serious," Jinxx said laughing a little. "Really, dude. We've only been in here like ten minutes. Do you really think I'd do that to a girl I just met?" I asked. As Jinxx was about to answer, I interrupted. "That was a rhetorical question." "Sure it was, you flirt," Jinxx said sarcastically. "That's because I'm Ashley fucking Purdy!" I exclaimed. "Yes, we all know," Holly said laughing. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know there's some pizza downstairs if you'd want some," Jinxx said. "Okay, we'll be down in a sec," I said. "Better hurry before Jake eats it all," he said. I nodded as he left. "Well, let's go," she said getting up. "I guess," I said getting up beside her. We walked downstairs and sat with everyone else.

After dinner, Ashley, Jinxx, Sammi, and I all went to my room. "Just wondering, what does the other door lead to?" Ashley asked. "Oh, that's Kiearra's room. I didn't want to take you in there without her knowing. So, if you wanna go, ask her," I explained. "Maybe later," he said. I nodded and started to lay down on my bed. "Okay so who gets bed tonight?" Jinxx asked. "Well, I could set out some blankets on the floor for people to sleep," I replied. "Wait, why can't we sleep downstairs?" "Well, it's all about saving space and not getting eaten in the middle of the night. So, everyone has a few people sleep in their rooms or in the basement. Honestly, I wouldn't because it's freezing cold down there," I explained. They all nodded in agreement. "So, one of us gets the bed an the others sleep on the floor?" Ash asked. "Yep," I replied. "Well, then I call dibs on bed!" Ash exclaimed. "That works," I said. I got off the bed and got some extra blankets and pillows from my closet and set them in a small pile on the side of my bed on the floor. Sammi and Jinxx got on my side of the floor, closest to the door I think we were all starting to get a little tired, so Sammi turned off the lights while she was up. Ash got under the blankets next to me and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, I heard noises, which wasn't to uncommon. The dogs started an uproar. I walked past Sammi and Jinxx, trying not to wake them up, and quietly opened the door. There was another door that closed, which startled me. Well, my reflexes took over. The softball bat was sitting outside my door. I held it up, about to strike it with whatever was closing the door. "Holly, stop! It's CC!" CC exclaimed, covering his head with his arms. "Oh, sorry dude. I thought you were something else," I said. The dogs started barking again. "C'mon, let's go look," I said. CC nodded, and we went downstairs. The door was wide open and there were at least ten of those zombies inside. The dogs already started to bite and kill on some of them. "Go get Monte's rake, it's outside the room's door!" I yelled. CC followed my orders and came back in a flash. We both went into the living room, where the mob was, and fought as hard as we could. They were all dead within the hour. "Well done," I complemented, shaking his hand. "Thanks, same to you," he said. The dogs barked again, as if they knew we didn't credit them. "Yes, you too," I said as we petted them. We soon moved the zombie corpses outside. I gave CC a hug before going back to my room. "Night, CC," I said. "Night, Holly," he said. I smiled and quietly went back to my room and slipped back into bed. Since I was tired, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

AN: Just wondering what you guys think about this. Please review! :) 


End file.
